This revised proposal seeks funds for a new training program in translational research applied to cardiovascular disease. The program will recruit PhD and MD trainees through the Division of Cardiovascular Medicine at the Oregon Health &Science University and the Heart Research Center. Six post-doctoral fellows will be offered funding for two years of research training. The program will offer exciting opportunities for bench to bedside training in one of five established groups that specialize in 1) the early origins of adult disease, 2) obesity/diabetes, 3) cell signaling, 4) physiological systems, and 5) human research. The 34 faculty are highly recognized and funded scientists who have a track record of training postdoctoral fellows. Specialty training will include molecular imaging, mouse genetic models, primate models of obesity and cardiovascular disease, clinical MRI research, mechanical forces-gene expression links, mathematical models of cardiovascular dysregulation. Laboratory research will be supplemented by course work, seminars, journal club, and meetings within a specific science group. This program is unique at OHSU in that mentoring will be carried out in a team approach. A basic scientist and a clinical scientist plus one additional scientist will serve on each trainee's mentoring committee. The training outcome will be scientists with a broad outlook and a focus on bringing science to the benefit of patients. The application includes a strong recruitment program for underserved minority trainees and an evaluation process. A strong Program Advisory Committee will monitor the progress of every trainee as they meet specific mileposts in preparation for a research career. These scientists that graduate from this program will be prepared to investigate major public health issues including the increasing global burden of stroke, diabetes, coronary heart disease, heart failure and obesity.